16 and married
by uneeqfanfiction
Summary: Kagome is that typical high school girl. But her best friend has this invisible relationship with her crush. But OMG! She's married to her crush! i suck sumaries. please r&r! i changed the title turns out the action in the story is too mature for 14.
1. Everything has a beginning

No flames. Read and review. Tanx for reading.. i'll post up more chapters as soon as I finish em!

* * *

I was going to get married. Yes, married; at age 16 I was going to walk down the aisle with my flower bouquet, that I was soon to toss, and my flowing gown sliding behind me. Age 16... going to get married… age 16… married life… at 16. 

The more I said it the more it seemed like I was in the olden times where they let you marry their daughter just to pay a rent or something. Well, it was actually like that, except it was not in the "olden days" where my great, great, great, great, great, great grandmamma was sold off to a farmer to get married to the farmer's (cough ugly cough) son, and my parents weren't paying the rent. They were going to get me married so that they could merge their company with another company. I mean what decent parent would be that greedy. That's why I said "decent"; get it? But the problem isn't that I was being used by my parents so that they could have a bigger company, it was that, well, I was _16_. What were they thinking?!

That day I was sitting in the school bus on the fifth row's far end with my black nano ipod. You know, like every single semi popular, semi almost teacher's pet, wannabe writer was doing in that bus. Then again there isn't a semi popular, semi almost teacher's pet, and wannabe writer in that bus. I was looking out the open window as the bus slowed down to a halt. The door opened slowly with a squeak, and then hell came in. Kikyo stepped up the narrow steps with her oh-so perfect new high-heeled leather boots; Kikyo is the evil, mean girl that you see in every cliché movie. Like Caroline Mulford in Sixteen Candles or Regina in Mean Girls. But put those two together and multiply it by two-hundred, you'll get Kikyo. 

Kikyo has plain black hair, well she used to since over the summer she highlighted it with dirty blonde that makes her side bangs look sweaty every time. She walked slowly, her just-a-few more-inches-more-than-shoulder-length-hair slightly waving in the air every time she takes a step forward. She stopped at my row and beamed widely at me with her perfect, used-to-be braced teeth. Her dimples were so deep that it was almost the first thing you would look at if you saw her face;_ almost _the first thing you see. Her onyx eyes are so big you feel like you're drowning in it and it's always shining with mischief. I don't know what boys see in her but whatever it is, I want it.

"Hey bee-bee," Kikyo greeted me with her pitchy voice. Okay, I confess she's not really that "mean girl". She's actually my friend. Alternatively, what she liked to call it, _best_ _friend_. I smiled back at her as she slid in the vacant seat next to me. I know you're asking me why I hate her if we're actually this thing called _"best friends"_, one answer. Every single boy in the grade likes her. And I'm not exaggerating here, when I say every single boy in the grade I mean _every single boy in the grade_. Even the un-available guys like her; they make believe that they love their girlfriend but you know deep, deep, deep inside they like Kikyo too. Someone's in for a break-up soon!

The bus slowed down to a halt again.

"Which stop is this?" I asked Kikyo as I popped my earphones off. "I think this is Inuyasha's stop," she answered me as she bit her bottom lip self-consiously. My mouth formed an "O" shape as Kikyo started to fix her hair… _"Fluff, fluff… comb… fluff and fluff and comb"_ Finally, the doors opened and footsteps echoed through the whole bus. Inuyasha's angelic face popped up from the above the seats as I craned my neck to get a better view. Inuyasha is the cutest guy on the face of the earth. Not to mention the fact that every girl in the _school _likes him. Even Kikyo likes him. So it's no surprise that everyone thinks that Inuyasha and Kikyo are meant for each other. Well, everyone except me. This is the main point why I hate Kikyo, my supposed _best friend. _I've liked Inuyasha ever since the fourth grade. Kikyo liked him ever since, well ever since last month; I've done everything I could in my power to make Inuyasha like me… I cut my waist length hair to shoulder length because I heard he liked girls with medium length hair, I've gone semi- bulimic for a few days so that I could become as skinny as Kikyo was, I even tried giggling like Kikyo, which every time I did it made me sick to my stomach because I hated that laugh- excuse me, giggle. And what has Kikyo done? Nothing… she just whisked Inuyasha away from my reach and took him as her property, how rude was that?!

Inuyasha walked up to our row and smiled. Smiled at Kikyo, may I add, _Kikyo_, not me. Kikyo smiled back at him while he took the other seat in the fifth row. I stared at Inuyasha intently as I took in his unbelievably cute face. I stared at him for a few more seconds until he looked straight into my eyes. I looked away casually as if I just glanced at him and took no interest in him. Yeah right!! Whenever he looks at me I just can't handle it, I need to look away. Looking straight into his eyes was just way too much, you know? I started to feel my guts transform into magical butterflies as I felt his gaze on me. My nails suddenly started to look interesting as I observed them… when was the last time I cut them anyways? I stopped skipping in la, la land when Inuyasha started talking to Kikyo. I felt kind of disappointed inside. Why should he talk to her instead of me? Why is _she_ so special? I stared at Inuyasha again as his lips moved, it seemed like it was in slow motion. I just kept watching. I wonder how soft they felt because they seem so kissable.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Kikyo's voice destroyed my day-dreams. I jerked back into reality and saw Inuyasha staring at me. I turned my head towards the door of the bus as it swung open when I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. I turned back to Kikyo and Inuyasha, "Mm- hm," I nodded at them. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, for a moment, looking at me and went back talking to Kikyo. _'I just don't know what he sees in her,'_ I whined in my head as I turned my eyes to the door. My _real_ best friend, Sango, walked coolly down the row of seats blowing a bubble of gum. She took the seat right before me on the fourth row. Her bubble gum popped and she chewed it in and smiled at me. I hung my mouth open in an "O-my-god" face and put back my earphones back on; _a girl can dream_ by Mandy Moore flowed out.

_"I may never get to hold you so tight  
I may never get to kiss you goodnight  
I may never get to look deep in your eyes  
or so it seems  
I always will be wishing you were mine  
I think about what could be all the time  
all the happiness that I could find  
Baby a girl can dream"_

I stared at Inuyasha and Kikyo as they laughed and joked. How convenient can this song get?! Sometimes I feel that songs were made just for my feelings. Kikyo touched Inuyasha's arm as she laughed at one of his jokes. I looked at Inuyasha's reaction with a tiny ray of hope that he might shake that hand off, but to my dismay he was grinning like he wanted that hand to stay. I took one last glance at Inuyasha adorable face and then turned away. I looked at Sango and saw her smirking at me. I tugged my left earphone off as she continued to look smug.

"What?" I looked at her. "Nothing," she smiled at me as she nodded her head towards Inuyasha and Kikyo, "I just smell the green monster." The green monster is our code for jealousy. "I am so not." I replied stubbornly. "Whatever, you so know you are." She argued as she turned around so that she was facing front. Sango is my best friend, she can see right through me even though my lie is so convincing it's actually true. Not even my family knows me like how _she_ does.

The bus stopped slowly as some people started to stand up and leave. I took my black harajuku lovers back pack and slung it on my arm. I took my ipod off and shoved it uncaringly in my back pocket as I started to squeeze in front of a blonde girl.

"Hey, watch it!" she told me as I stepped on her shoes. _'Geez, drama queen much' _I thought, rolling my eyes. Sango was waiting for me when I stepped off the bus. And she wasn't alone; Inuyasha and Kikyo were beside my bubblegum blowing sidekick. They weren't even paying attention to Sango. They were too busy laughing and flirting… yes, _flirting_. I walked lazily up to Sango… who was the stupid grown-up who made up Monday anyways?

"Oh, Inuyasha… you are _so_ funny!" Kikyo laughed as Inuyasha grinned at her. He was probably thinking how cute she looks when she laughs, doesn't every boy think that?! "Well," I cleared my throat "We should probably get to class." I pulled Sango by her wrist and dragged her towards the school's entrance. I pushed the heavy, swinging doors open and shoved past people all the while listening to Sango protest about broken arms and how it's like abusing a child.

_'9-5-3-8'_ I recited my lock combination as I turned the lock. I heard another set of giggling a few feet away from me. I swear it's like their taunting me, _'Look! I can laugh with Inuyasha and you can never do that!'_ I slammed my locker with a bang and turned around to look at where Kikyo and Inuyasha where laughing. Were the jokes _really_ that funny? I mean every time I look at them they're laughing!!

"Still don't know what he sees in her?" Sango's voice popped up behind me. "Yup," I sighed. "So does 4/5 of the school's girl population." Sango just doesn't understand how it feels like to like the boy that is liked by every. single. girl. Well every single girl except Sango, I guess. Sango used to like Inuyasha since they were in pre-school until third grade. Let's just say that Sango's "Inuyasha-phase" just came a little earlier than most people. Not that I'm calling liking Inuyasha just a phase, but I mean who could resist a boy like Inuyasha?! C'mon! It's not like it's my fault he is so irresistibly cute. I saw a waving hand in front of me, disturbing my mental conversation. "You're staring at them," Sango whispered. I shook my head feverishly as if to get rid of the thought of Inuyasha. The bell sounded in the hall as everybody rushed to get to class.

* * *

Click the blue button that says go!!! haha.. but no seriously.. pleese review! Tanx for reading! 


	2. I'll skip the boring part

No flames. Read and review. Tanx for reading.. i'll post up more chapters as soon as I finish em!

* * *

Okay, I'll skip the boring part; which is called first, second and third period. Anyways, we were at lunch. Wow! Lunch is the best period to socialize freely; I tell you! Rumors, hook ups, dates! All happens here. 

As usual, we sit at table 5. Me, Sango, Yuka, Ayumi and Eri; if you're wondering where Kikyo is, well, she's two tables to our left. She doesn't hang out with us at _soc_ hour! No way, she goes where everything lands first. At the A-list table… of course _Inuyasha_ was there. And every girl was all over him, but he only seemed to pay attention to Kikyo. Of course! I took a carrot and I gripped on it tightly. I do.not.know.what he sees in her! She's just like everybody else! Have I said this before? I don't think so.

"Calm down, Kagome," Ayumi started to pat my back. Easy for her to say, boys drool over her magnificence. She has waist-length black hair and long thin legs that always wear _very, very_ short shorts. Did I mention how short her shorts are?

"Yeah Kagome, I thought you got over him in like, sixth grade…?" Eri pointed at me with her fork as she chewed away with her salad. Eri is the athletic girl in our pack. Boys drool over her too, after they're done with Kikyo.

"Well, unlike you _Eri_ I don't have boys begging on their knees for me. Seriously though, how do you do it?" I grabbed another carrot, but this time to eat. Although that thought was lost when everybody on the other tables turned they're heads toward the A-list table. In natural instinct I did too. My mouth hung open and my eyes bulged out of their eye sockets… Inuyasha and Kikyo were kissing!

"O my friggin' god!" Sango whispered as I mercilessly crushed the carrot to little, itty, bitty pieces. I was about to march over to Inuyasha and Kikyo when I felt a force on my shoulders, holding me back. I turned my head and I saw Miroku smiling down at me.

"Get your perverted hands off me! Sango, your boyfriend's molesting me!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Geez, I was just preventing you from getting embarrassed beyond repair… your welcome," Miroku crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Embarrassed? Why would I get embarrassed?" "If you go over there and fight for Inuyasha you're basically telling everyone that you like him and you don't have a right to take him away from Kikyo because he doesn't even know you exist!"

Miroku was right, damn! I hate him for being right!

The bell rang just as Inuyasha and Kikyo stopped giving everybody a full view of how a perfect make out session is like.

* * *

I clambered up the stairs that leads to the door of my house. Ughh! There were like 10 tall stairs that I had to climb up to everyday.

Finally, I reached the top of the mountain of stairs. I unlocked the door and it creaked open.

"You're home!" My mom motioned me to come to the living room from the couch. She probably had another college friend come visit her or something. I sighed and walked up to the living room. As the room came up to view I saw silver hair and pink dog ears, like… Inuyasha's?

I stopped on my tracks as I saw Inuyasha slouched on the couch looking bored out of his mind. He averted his gaze on me as I just stared at him.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha and his mother," my mom introduced us. "I believe you've met before?" _'Omy friggin god! Inuyasha's here!' _I thought to myself, my heart threatening to jump out my throat. I managed a weak smile as I slowly, but casually, started to walk out the living room to get to my room as fast as I could.

"Inuyasha? Maybe you should go with Kagome to her room, give me and her mom some privacy?" Inuyasha's mother asked in a sweet, motherly voice. Inuyasha's mom looked like an angel (now I know where he got his looks… nudge, nudge), she had her silky ink- black hair tied up in a bun with some strands falling over her face. Her eyes are purple colored, nothing like Inuyasha's golden ones but they were beautiful. Her pink lips were thin as to finish off the dainty façade.

Inuyasha got off the coach with a grunt that sent unnerving chills down my spine. I could hear my heart thumping against my chest. I tried to calm down with a quick gasp of air, but that just made hiccups. Great, now I'm a hiccupping idiot!

Inuyasha was now right in front of me. _'Omy god, he is so cute!'_ I thought. He cleared his throat, shaking me out of my daydreams. I lead the angel towards my room as I tried to keep my hand from shaking uncontrollably, to my dismay it didn't work.

"Are you okay? You're hands are shaking really badly," Inuyasha's voice came up from behind me. '_I guess he noticed it,_' I thought as I clenched my hands tightly into fists. Our footsteps were echoing through the long hallway. Who fucking built this house? They made the hallway too long!!

Finally, we arrived at my room. I grabbed the knob and turned it as the door opened slowly. I stepped inside and dropped my bag down on the carpeted floor. Inuyasha plopped down on my bed while I was busy wondering how he'd look like _naked_ on the bed with me under him. What the frig?! I was thinking like that perverted Miroku… seriously; I do_ not_ know what Sango sees in him.

I sat on my purple bean bag as an awkward silence droned on us. I decided to put us both in misery. I gulped as to un-dry my throat. I opened my mouth but nothing came up. I tried again only this time I heard my voice come out.

"So, your mom knows my mom?" I asked.

"More like your dad knows my dad. They're thinking of merging they're companies together." Inuyasha answered as he looked intently at me with his golden orbs. Oh that's right! My dad owns this company called "higurashi engineers." Inuyasha's dad owns "Taisho Inc." but I didn't know they were going to make "higurashi-taisho engineers Inc."! Well, that's if they name it that.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Come down here please?" my mother's voice called from downstairs. Inuyasha got off my bed as I got off the bean bag.

We walked into the living room as we saw my mom and dad and Inuyasha's mom and dad discussing something that looks important.

My dad saw Inuyasha and got off his seat to shake Inuyasha's hand.

"You must be Inuyasha!" my dad smiled as he shook Inuyasha's hand calmly. Inuyasha smiled back showing his canines. "Both of you have a seat," my dad pulled up two chairs.

Me and Inuyasha sat down on the chairs as my dad went back to his original seat.

"We have very good news for both of you," my dad told us. He turned towards Inuyasha's dad and smiled.

Inuyasha's dad cleared his throat and smiled at us.

"You're getting married!" Inuyasha's dad announced. My mouth hung down as I tried not to show that I was the happiest girl alive. It's not every day you get married to you're crush! Not to mention he's the cutest mammal to walk the earth! I looked at Inuyasha and I saw him clenching his jaws together. He looked mad as hell!

"What?! Married?! I just got together with Kikyo and now you're telling me that I'm getting married?!" Inuyasha jumped off his seat enraged. The second he said "together with Kikyo" my whole world shook. That explains the kiss at lunch. I bit my lip as I held back tears.

"Inuyasha, the plans have already been made!" Inuyasha's mother tried to sit him down again but he slapped her arms away. "I don't care if it's fucking going to save the world from ending, I'm not getting married!" Inuyasha yelled. I just sat there not believing what I'm hearing. I couldn't help it! Tears spilled out of my eyes as they streamed down my face. My mother patted my back to soothe me.

Inuyasha averted his gaze towards the crying me, scrunching his nose. He continued to stare at me as his mom asked him to just think about it.

"I'll think about it if she stops crying," Inuyasha told his mom. "I hate the scent of tears."

I wiped my tears away with my arm, my lips still quivering.

"Thank you, Kagome will stay the night with us then," Inuyasha's dad said turning to my dad.

* * *

Click the blue button that says go!!! haha.. but no seriously.. pleese review! Tanx for reading! 


	3. The breakup

No flames... uhh.. review and such.. if you don't review i won't continue.. hey! that rhymes. but seriously please review

Disclaimer:i don't own inuyasha or the characters.. (me overeacting) waaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WhY?!WhY?! haha..

* * *

I was sitting on Inuyasha's huge king sized bed, patiently waiting for him to finish off taking a shower in the bathroom; which, may I add, is only 7 feet away… with the door open a peek! I cannot believe he's naked less than 10 feet away! 

I heard the water stop and the shower curtain shuffling open. Inuyasha stepped out of the bathroom holding a towel that was wrapped around his waist. There were water droplets on his masculine body. Did you know he has a six pack?! Omy god! He is sooo hot!!

I heard chuckling and I tore my eyes away from Inuyasha's body to look at why he was laughing. I saw him smirk, making my heart beat faster. He walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "Like what you see?" I started to feel like my breathing was way too shallow. I heard him chuckle one more time, feeling like my cheeks were burning at 5,600 Celsius (A/N: by the way, that's how hot the sun is… I so smart!). He pulled back just when I felt that I was going to faint.

"Umm, wasn't that cheating Kikyo right there?" I asked Inuyasha's hot, half-naked form. "No… well, yeah but since I'm gonna break up with her it doesn't really matter anyways." Inuyasha walked towards the bathroom carrying plaid boxers and a shirt on one hand while supporting that sacred towel on the other. "Break up? Why are you guys gonna break up?!" I asked as Inuyasha entered the bathroom to change. Inuyasha popped his head from behind the door to look at me with furrowed eye brows. "Aren't we getting married?" he asked. "So you actually said yes?" I asked… since when did I get the courage to ask that? "Yeah… well, my dad said it's for the good of the family… whatever that meant," I heard shuffling of clothes being pulled on, and Inuyasha stepped out of the bathroom wearing a plaid brown and red boxers and a white shirt that said "lost puppy… in need of serious attention" and it had a picture of a cute, puppy beagle in the middle.

I couldn't help smiling at his shirt, it was so cute. "Why're you smiling?" Inuyasha asked. "You're shirt is so cute," I answered him, giggling. "Oh yea?" He said as he climbed in bed. I nodded my head as I went under the covers. I turned to face Inuyasha, feeling an arm wrapping itself around my waist. "Inuyasha," I giggled as he nuzzled my neck. "You're scent smells sweet," he whispered as he sniffed my neck and my shoulders. I giggled even more when he pulled me close to him, pushing my body against his. He lifted his head to level it with mines; I stopped giggling.

Inuyasha leaned in closer and closer until our lips brushed against each other; he left it just a few more inches from my lips, teasing me to make the first move. I was just about to crash my lips against his when the door opened.

"Lights out kids," Inuyasha's mother's sweet voice called out. I pulled away from Inuyasha, sitting up. "Thanks for reminding me, Mrs. Taisho," I smiled at her. "Just call me Auntie Izayoi, honey," Inuyasha's mom, or "Auntie Izayoi", smiled at me with a warm smile.

I got out of bed to turn off the lights, but Inuyasha gripped my wrist and growled giving me the chills. "I'll do it dear," Auntie Izayoi told me as she clicked the light switch off. "Yeah, she'll do it," Inuyasha tugged on my wrist, silently telling me to get back in bed. Auntie Izayoi closed the door as I climbed back under the covers. Inuyasha pulled me close to him, feeling the heat of his body. "Let's get something straight, Kagome, you _never_ leave me waiting for a kiss," Inuyasha whispered in my ear. He crashed his lips against mine; I felt his tongue run against my tongue.

I pulled away from Inuyasha's lips, "Aren't we going too fast?" I asked Inuyasha. "Is this making you uncomfortable?" Inuyasha asked in a concerned voice. Yes, I said _concerned_… beat that Kikyo! Ha!! "Kind of," I told him in a barely audible voice that I doubt he could hear. "Oh, okay," he pulled his face away. Oh, he has super sensitive hearing, right. He kissed my forehead, signaling a good night as I felt my eyes close.

* * *

I heard a beeping sound crashing me back to reality. _'Wow, weird dream,'_ I thought. _'Getting married to Inuyasha,'_ I shook my head waking my self up. I sat up as I rubbed my eyes trying to take away the sleep. Opening my eyes, I found myself in an unfamiliar room. I felt a warm feeling wrapped around my waist. Looking to my left I saw Inuyasha rubbing his eyes, looking so cute. 

The door opened and I saw Inuyasha's mom- I mean Auntie Izayoi come in.

"Good Morning Kagome, honey," she greeted me with a smile. "How did you sleep last night?" "Umm, good," I watched her as she shut off the alarm clock and shake Inuyasha awake. Inuyasha grumbled something that I couldn't understand… I think it was something like, "dogs need more sleep."

Auntie Izayoi stopped shaking Inuyasha's shoulder when Inuyasha opened one of his eyes, looking at me. He opened both his eyes and sat up yawning. "Well, I'll leave both of you to get ready, breakfast is in 15 minutes."

"G' morning," Inuyasha kissed my forehead. He walked towards the bathroom, tuning on the shower. I skipped towards my suitcase, yes _skipped_; again, I was getting married to the cutest guy on earth.

"Have a good day in school, dears," Auntie Izayoi waved from the second story window. Inuyasha and I walked down the stairs from Inuyasha's mansion of a house as we watched the school bus take a turn. It stopped in front of the bus stop on Inuyasha's block, kids crowding in front of it. Inuyasha grasped my wrist and pulled me towards the bus.

We stepped inside the bus as girls stopped talking to drool over Inuyasha. Eyebrows furrowed and most were raised, mouths hung open and eyes went wide when they saw me walking behind him, holding my hand. In the fifth row Kikyo was glossing her lips, getting ready for a big smooch. She closed her mirror with a click and smiled at Inuyasha, but the smile faded when she saw me.

I plopped down on the sixth row seat, behind Kikyo. Inuyasha didn't seem to want to sit there so he tugged my wrist, leading me to the back seats. Kikyo's eyes were trailing us all the way, having a murderous look.

"Inuyasha, why're we sitting here?" I asked him as we sat down. "I need some privacy when I break up with Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered in my ear, kissing me on the forehead and then stood up. I grabbed his arm with two hands, "Privacy, in a bus? Besides don't you think I should be there with you; as in, to defend myself?" Inuyasha just smiled and slowly freed his arm away from my grasp.

Inuyasha walked away from me. He sat down beside Kikyo, as Kikyo gave him her usual smile. I saw their mouths move, but I couldn't hear them say anything. As minutes passed by, I saw Kikyo's face morph from her flirty smile to a shocked face… priceless. Slap! Kikyo slapped Inuyasha across the face. Inuyasha reached up to touch his cheek which was slowly turning red from the impact.

I put the earphones of my ipod on and Misery Business by Paramore bashed out.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would. _

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good. 

Well, isn't that the truth? Ha-ha!

The bus stopped just as everyone turned around to look at Inuyasha and Kagome. Well everyone except the bus driver. **Safety is important!** (A/N: whoa, where did that come from?) The door opened and Sango stepped in. She skimmed the fifth row looking for me. When she finally noticed me in the last row, she walked towards me, blowing another bubble gum. She sat down beside me and smiled… man, if she only knew what happened the past hours she'd be hysterical.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo broke up," I told her. She turned to face me, shocked. She hugged me, obviously happy for me.

"Are you serious?" she asked me with a grin on her face. I nodded my head watching Inuyasha and Kikyo scream-whisper… you know? How people scream at each other, but they don't want people to hear so they whisper… while screaming, if that makes sense.

The bus stopped in front of the school while Inuyasha stood up, Kikyo clinging to his arm. I popped my earphones off, and shoved my ipod in my back pocket.

"You go ahead, I need to do something," I told Sango as she stepped off the bus.

"Inuyasha, please," I heard Kikyo cry, begging Inuyasha to stay with her. Inuyasha was pulling his arm away from Kikyo's grasp.

Inuyasha finally got to free his arm when Kikyo saw me. Her hold against Inuyasha loosened, "This is your entire fault!" Kikyo stood up walking towards me. "You bitch! You stole Inuyasha away from me… h-how could you?! I thought you were my friend you fucking bitch!" I heard a slap sound and then my cheek started hurting like hell.

Tears welled up in my eyes as the pain grew. My hand reached up to feel my cheek, which felt like it was bruising.

I looked back at Inuyasha and Kikyo and saw that Inuyasha was pushing Kikyo away from us. "B-but…" Kikyo started. Inuyasha growled and forced her to back away. "Kagome, you're going to regret what you did to me," Kikyo threatened me as Inuyasha's arm went around me in a protective embrace.

* * *

hey.. see that button right there? why don't you go ahead and click it. go ahead.. it won't hurt anybody.. hehe.. pleese review 


	4. The truth?

Tanx for all the reviews people! I really appreciate it, umm, some people said it was funny how I got people how to review tanx those people! Review as always! No flames and enjoy, tanx for reading. I'll repost as soon as possible!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters... haha! nah i do own Inuyasha.. naw, jus kidding! i don't own Inuyasha! Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

"You're married to him?!" Sango half-screamed at the cafeteria. "Shh!" I looked around the cafeteria as people started to stare. "I'm sorry, but… you're married to him?!" she whispered. "No… I'm going to be," I whispered back. 

"What difference does it make?" she whispered in a hurried tone as Inuyasha walked up to our table. I heard the 'clank' of his tray hit the metal table.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha smiled at me. "Hi," I smiled back. I looked at Sango and found her smiling at me with that, 'awww' smile. I squinted my eyes towards her to signal that she should stop smiling like that.

"Hey, isn't that girl flirting with Miroku?" Inuyasha nodded his head towards a direction. Sango and I both turned around and saw a girl giggling flirtingly while Miroku whispered something inaudible in her ear. I heard Sango growl angrily as she stood up and marched towards Miroku and the girl.

"Who is that girl?" I whispered to Inuyasha. "I think that's that new girl, Ayame…?" Inuyasha whispered back. My mouth made an "o" shape as the idea processed through my brain. I felt Inuyasha's hand cup my chin and turn my head so that it was facing him. I felt his soft lips land on mines in a gentle kiss.

Just as when I started to kiss back I felt people staring at us. I pulled away from Inuyasha and looked around the cafeteria, I saw people looking at us with their jaws dropped. My eyes landed on Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes were on me, giving me a murderous stare. Her eyebrows furrowed her lips turning into straight line. I looked away from Kikyo and turned my head back to Inuyasha. He was watching me the whole time with dreamy eyes. His lips seemed to get closer and closer to mines… I can just feel them, all soft an- RIIIINGGGG!! The bell rang as Inuyasha turned his head away from mines to look at the clock. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath as he grabbed my wrist pulling me with him.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're married to Inuyasha!" Ayumi said as we walked towards the park. Every Tuesday after school we all go to the park to watch boys play basketball in the gym. By the way, I only agreed to this because Inuyasha plays basketball there, so don't get any ideas.

I pushed the heavy, swinging doors open as loud sounds hit my ears.

"They already started playing!" Eri ran to the court to play basketball. "Pass me the ball," she shouted at Inuyasha as Inuyasha threw the ball to her. Inuyasha ran out of the court and towards me. He smiled at me and gave me a short kiss on the lips and then ran back to the court just as Eri shot the ball through the hoop.

"Oooh, what was that?" Yuka teased while I felt my cheeks burn madly. Ayumi, Sango and Yuka giggled as they noticed my exceeding blush. I stuck my tongue out at them to get the attention off my red cheeks. "Well, I need to fix my make-up, anyone want to come?" Ayumi invited us as she headed off to the bathroom. "Why do you need to fix your make-up?" Sango asked as we catch up with her. "Uhh duh, boys," Ayumi pointed towards the court, our eyes following her finger.

As we entered the bathroom Yuka started to talk about Ayame, the new girl. "She seems like a slut," Yuka's voice echoed in the bathroom.

"Yeah, another Kikyo," Ayumi agreed smearing lip gloss on her lips with her finger then smacking her lips together.

"You should know Kagome, I mean, after all aren't you ex-frenemies with her?" Ayumi turned to me as I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't be so modest," Ayame smiled with her shining lips. I was just about to reply when I noticed Kikyo walk in the bathroom.

"Well, if it isn't Kagome," Kikyo leaned against the door as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What do you want Kikyo?" Sango snapped at her. Kikyo shrugged casually and smiled at me with her usual gorgeous smile before saying, "I want Inuyasha back."

"Inuyasha…?" Ayumi laughed out, "You want Inuyasha _back_? When was he ever yours?" Kikyo squinted her eyes at Ayumi as she snapped, "I wasn't talking to you, _bitch_." "Well it's the truth isn't it?" I defended Ayumi, "Inuyasha was _never_ yours."

Kikyo laughed, "And you think he's yours? Ha! Keep dreaming. He only agreed to marry you because of the sake of his dad's company; it has nothing to do with you." I bit my lip, was she right? Did Inuyasha really only agreed to marry me because of his dad? Does he love me?

"So all those honeymoon fantasies aren't even going to be close to coming true because your precious Inuyasha doesn't even fuckin' love you," Kikyo smiled at me again. "How are you so sure?" Sango questioned Kikyo. "Because he told me that he was still going to go out with me even if he's married to you already," Kikyo raised one eyebrow, amused.

"You're lying," Yuka said. "Oh yea? Try even ask **Inu-kun**," Kikyo turned to Yuka (A/N:Inu-kun?!Inu-kun?!Wah...?!)

"Don't believe her Kagome, she's just making up some lie," Sango tried to comfort me with her words. Kikyo gave us one last smile before she turned around and left.

I couldn't help but think if what she was saying was true.

* * *

Very short I know but the next thing deserves a whole chap of its own! Its short yea... but u still gotta review!! haha!! anyweys... there's a purple-blueish go button with your name on it!! 


	5. Promise me, no regrets

Yay!! Another chappie! haha.. well, sorry for all those Kikyo lovers that read the other chapter.. she was a real bitch. merry x.mas! I hope you guys don't forget to review.. no flames. Tanx for reading!

Disclaimer:Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I do not.. I own this story. haha!

* * *

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked from behind me as we climbed the stone steps leading to his house.

"I'm fine," I sniffled, my nose feeling a little runny. During the walk home Inuyasha and I were in complete silence. I just can't forget what Kikyo said in the gym, and was she telling the truth?

"You don't seem fine," Inuyasha grabbed my wrist and tugged on it forcing me to look at him with my semi-bloodshot eyes. Oh, and during the walk I was crying a bit too.

"Were you crying?" Inuyasha sounded concerned, but I knew it was just an act. I looked away from him as I couldn't stop the tears welling in my eyes. My eyes squeezed shut trying to blink away the tears but squeezing my eyes shut just made my tears roll down my cheeks. I felt Inuyasha's thumb wipe away the tear but I pulled my face away from him and ran up the stairs getting out of Inuyasha's tight grip on my wrist.

The door opened revealing Auntie Izayoi smiling at me, but the smile faded when she saw me crying.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked as I sped up the stairs to Inuyasha's room. I nodded my head as I reached the top stair, hearing Inuyasha say hello to his mom then going after me.

I clambered into the room and plopped down on the King sized bed, face down, in an attempt to muffle my sobs. I heard the door open as Inuyasha walked inside. He rubbed my back to comfort me; did you know that it actually helps?

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha whispered. "Everything," my muffled response came. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, confused. I sat up and looked straight into Inuyasha's golden orbs, "Kikyo said that you're still going out with her."

Inuyasha's eyebrows raised up high, "That's not true!" "How can I know you're telling the truth?" I questioned him. "You'd believe Kikyo instead of me?" Inuyasha stood up, enraged.

"How can I not? You like her, you kissed her, and you even _went out_ with her!" I stood up raising my voice at him. "You were Kikyo's best friend you know what she's like don't you?!" Inuyasha growled, "She'll say anything to get what she wants!"

"Yea and you should know right?! Since you're so fucking in love with her," I screamed at Inuyasha.

"Well that just clearly shows that you don't trust me enough to believe me!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"Why should I believe you? Huh?! Because you love me…?"

"No! Because I'm telling the truth," Inuyasha growled at me.

"So does that mean you don't love me?!" I growled back at him.

"What's love got to do with it?!"

I slapped Inuyasha across the face as soon as he spat out the sentence. "Everything…" I murmured picking up my back pack and running out of the room.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Auntie Izayoi and Inuyasha's dad.

"Is everything all right?" Auntie Izayoi asked me. I smiled at them tears welling in my eyes as I opened the front door.

I felt the cool night air hit my body like a wave of water. I closed the door behind me as I started to walk down the stone steps.

I turned to walk home my footsteps echoing on the cement floor.

I heard a car slowing to a stop and beep at me. It was Miroku and Sango! They asked me if they could drop me off. I nodded my head yes and clambered into the car.

"Kagome, I thought you were staying at Inuyasha's," Sango's voice came from the front seat.

I sniffled and then replied with a small "yea."

The rest of the ride was a long silence until we stopped at my house and they said a good-bye.

I knocked on the door lightly. My mom opened the door moments later; when she saw my tear stained face she pulled me to her and hugged me close. I knew she understood clearly and so she let me have some privacy in my room.

I felt like I had to tell Sango what happened so I grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" I heard Sango pick up. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yea, me and Inuyasha got into a fight so I went home," I told her. "What? Was this about Kikyo?" Sango asked. "Yea, I told him about what Kikyo said and then he was all like 'you'd believe Kikyo instead of me?' and then I was like 'how can I not?!' and then we started arguing."

"Kagome, its okay; If he thinks that you don't trust him then you're better off without the marriage," Sango tried to comfort me. "Yea, I guess," I replied softly.

"I have to go, my mom's nagging me to get off the phone," Sango told me. "Oh, okay," I told her. I heard the 'click' which signaled that she hung up.

As I lay in bed I started to think how stupid the fight was. My eyes got heavier and heavier until I started drifting off to sleep to "So much for my happy ending" by Avril Lavigne.

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
and I thought we could be _

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_

* * *

_

I heard voices just outside my door. And one voice stood out the most; it was low, but yet it was obnoxious. A voice that any girl in the whole school campus would recognize; Funny it sounded just like… Inuyasha! That bastard! The nerve, I tell you, _the nerve_!!

"Inuyasha, I don't think she'll want you to come in there," my mom's delicate voice warned Inuyasha. "But I've got to talk to her," Inuyasha begged my mom. "Gomen, Inuyasha but she'll go ballistic if she sees you!" My mom warned Inuyasha once again.

I climbed out of bed and grasped the knob of my door. I opened it carefully stepping outside my room.

"Kagome," Inuyasha exclaimed. I stared at his angelic face; golden orbs, silver hair that surrounded him like a halo, those kissable lips, and his cute dog ears!!

"Inuyasha," I whispered toward him. "Well, I'd best leave you two alone," my mom smiled and then went down stairs too hastily.

"Kagome," Inuyasha pulled me inside my room the wrist. When we got to my room he sat both of us on my (un-made) bed. "What do you want, Inuyasha?" I took my hand away from his grip.

"Kagome, about last night," Inuyasha started off. "Ah, last night, are you gonna apologize to me? Tell me how truly sorry you are?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and cocked my head at him. Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome, you'll probably think that I'm an asshole jerk bu-" "Damn right you're an asshole jerk," I cut him off.

Inuyasha ignored my retort and started to continue, "But I didn't mean what I said." "If you don't mean it then why did you say it?" I argued with him. "Getting married is still getting to me," he explained. "Is it because of Kikyo?" I asked uncrossing my arms. Silence.

"Inuyasha, is it because of Kikyo?" I repeated. "Kagome, I like you more than I like her," Inuyasha told me looking down at the floor. "So you still like her?" I asked him. "But I love you more," Inuyasha looked straight into my eyes with his golden ones.

"Yea you might, but that still doesn't change the fact that you still like her." I stared back at his eyes, but he directed down to the floor. "Inuyasha, if you want to get back with me then you've got to let go of Kikyo." Inuyasha looked at me again his dog ears perking up. "But you've got to let go of Kikyo," I repeated myself. Inuyasha pulled me into a hug, "I'll forget about her, I promise." He finished his sentence just as Say Okay by Vanessa Ann Hudgens started drifting off my Ihome.

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one…_

I raised my head up, leveling it to his. "But what if you regret it?" "I won't," Inuyasha kissed my lips gently with his soft ones. "You promise," I pulled away from him.

"I promise," Inuyasha kissed me on the lips.

_So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK…_

"I promise," he kissed me on the forehead.

_Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright?_

"I promise," on the cheek.

_Will you say OK?  
Will you stick with me through whatever?_

"I promise," on the shoulder.

_Or run away…  
Say OK._

He rested his head on my shoulder hugging me tightly with his strong arms while I in-circled my arms around his neck and resting my head on his.

For a couple of minutes we stayed in that position, until I remembered something.

"School!" my eyes popped open. I tried to stand up but Inuyasha wouldn't let me go. "Inuyasha," I whined. "There's no school," he murmured softly as he raised his head. I stopped struggling to get out of his grip, my mouth forming an "o" shape. Inuyasha smirked and placed a long, passionate kiss on my lips.

* * *

While I was looking at stories I saw this story called Married at 18! It's also a fanfic about Inuyasha and Kagome.. it sounded interesting but sadly it was not completed. To all people of this site I did not copy the idea of the story Married at 18. Clickie the blue button that says go-ee! 


	6. New problems and a day of football

Oh joy!! I have finally given you a new chapter!! Yeay! Sorry guys. I was just so busy with x-mas and my boyfriend's birthday and new year (in that order xp) that i couldn't finish this chapter for sooo long!! So anyweys.. no flames! boo!! and alweys review! make my day!!

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.. boo!!! Nah.. jus kidding! Inuyasha rulez!

Inuyasha and I were slouching in front of the TV. He was flipping through the channels looking for something interesting enough to watch. Inuyasha stopped at a football game (wooh! UH warriors rule! Colt Brennan rocks!).

I groaned, "Inuyasha, change the channel." I _hate_ Football; 1. I didn't understand it, 2. It's like boys only game 3. It's an excuse to go to the E.R.

"Why?!" Inuyasha argued. "Because it's football!" I argued back. "You hate Football?" Inuyasha asked me, his eyes glued to the television. "Yes I hate football," I informed him getting pissed off. "Why?" he asked curiously. I sighed exasperatedly, "Because it's stupid, now give the remote." I tried to wrestle the remote away from him but he kept taking it away from my reach, all the while having the focus to watch a guy get tackled because of the stupid, pineapple shaped ball. "Inuyasha," I whined. This time Inuyasha looked at me and smirked proudly. I huffed a breath of air and reached farther.

"Ah, ah, kiss me first," Inuyasha said. I pouted making a puppy face, too bad that doesn't work on him. I rolled my eyes, "Do I really have to?" "If you want the remote yeah you have to," Inuyasha smirked. I leaned on him getting closer to his lips; the second my lips landed on his, Inuyasha stood up and yelled, "Touchdown!" pushing me off him. I plopped down on the couch staring at Inuyasha mini-celebrate.

"Are you done?" I asked Inuyasha. "Huh?" Inuyasha turned around to face me. I gave an exasperated sigh, "Can I have the remote now?" "Remote…?" Inuyasha looked confused. "You told me if I kissed you then I'd get the remote!" I explained. "Babe, my team is tied! I can't miss this," Inuyasha sat back down and looked at me with pleading eyes. "One, too friggin bad; two, since when did you started calling me "babe"?" I asked him. "One, I never knew you were this mean; two, since now," Inuyasha smirked at me. I huffed at him as he continued to watch the football game.

I heard my parents come down the stairs. "Kagome, Inuyasha we're gonna go shopping okay?" my mom called out as she exited the front door. "Behave now," she said as I heard her slam the door close. "What did she mean by that?" Inuyasha turned to me. I shrugged my shoulders heavily and focused my eyes on the game. Boring. Suddenly the phone rang, "I'll get it!" I jumped to my feet and rushed over to the phone as Inuyasha made no attempt in stopping me.

'_Typical male,'_ I rolled my eyes as I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I answered. "Kagome, its Sango," a voice answered my hello. "Me and the gang were going to the beach since it's a holiday, and we were wondering if you wanted to come. I mean you and Inuyasha had a fight right?"

"Uh, Inuyasha and I got back together," I told her. "Oh, well you could bring him too!" Sango exclaimed. I sighed and pointed my gaze at Inuyasha. Wow, he's still glued to the television. "Okay, sure," I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth! "Okay then, we'll meet you there." I heard the phone click as Sango hung up on me. I sighed heavily, I don't know how I'm gonna get Inuyasha away from that football game.

Well, here we are. At the beach; let me tell you, getting Inuyasha here was very hard. God, I can't believe I just promised him I'd make out with him in-front of everybody. Ugh! Well, I guess its worth it. Seeing Ayumi choke on her sandwich when Inuyasha took off his shirt was a pretty rare thing. And seeing girls flock around Inuyasha while he ignores them is pretty cool. Well I guess its called "is _trying_ to ignore them". I know he's just ignoring them because of his promise. The power!! Mwa-ha-ha!

"Kagome c'mon, don't you wanna play football?" Eri shouted at me. _'Like anybody would want to,'_ I thought. Okay, I admit it. I'm actually the only one who's not playing. But I stand by my word, I hate football. And I'm all saying this while I walk up to them to play football. That's as far as two faced goes.

"Good-luck babe," Inuyasha whispered in my ear sending shivers right down to my tippy-toes as the ball hurtled toward me. In a second I felt my hands catch the ball, _'I never knew I could do that!'_ I stood there as I looked at the ball in awe. "Run Kagome!" Sango called to me snapping me out of my thoughts. My feet started moving as I ran; I heard bodies hit the sand trying to tackle me down. _'I am INVINCIBLE!'_ I thought as I inched closer to a touchdown. I fell down as _somebody_ tackled me. "Heh, thought you could out-run me babe?" Inuyasha whispered in my ear. I felt him get off me pulling me up with him by my hips.

"That's not fair!" I hit Inuyasha on the chest as soon as I could stand up. "Why are there two boys on that team and none on ours?!" I exclaimed. "Obviously you're team's gonna win because they're stronger, and bigger and… muscular," I looked at Inuyasha's body as I said it. I looked away as I saw Inuyasha smirk on the corner of my eye. "So what do you think we should do?" Miroku picked up the ball from the sand and dusted it off. "Well…" I grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him by me. "We'll take Inuyasha." "What?! That's totally out of the question; I mean-" Miroku stopped arguing when a tinkling noise started to play.

"Isn't that your ring-tone Miroku?" Sango asked. "Shit, right," Miroku ran towards our bags and pulled out his phone. After a while of nodding and a few inaudible words Miroku ran to us.

"Hey guys, my cousin's coming to the beach," he informed us. "So…?" Eri's voice popped out of nowhere. "I just thought you'd wanna know," Miroku shrugged. "No worries Eri, if Miroku's cousin is half as perverted as he is then he has a right to warn us," I told Eri. "Funny," Miroku narrowed his eyes towards me. "As I was saying… You can't take Inuyasha! He's the best player on our team!" Miroku started off again. "Well too damn bad," I stuck my tongue out. "Well-" Eri was cut off when a car "beeped" and a hottie with long raven hair, tied up in a ponytail, came out. He seemed to be heading towards us-"Hey Kouga!" Miroku waved to the hottie- yup, he was heading towards us.

When Kouga arrived at our circle I felt like I was blushing; the guy almost looked hotter than Inuyasha, almost… I looked up at him and noticed him looking at me. I gave him a small smile and he gave me a smirk back.

"I think you should fulfill your promise now, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in my ear and pulled me towards him, landing my lips on his. I pulled away after a minute. "Alright, then… let's start playing," Miroku yelled as we all got into position.

"Inuyasha's jealous of Miroku's cousin," Ayumi whispered towards me while Miroku started yelling. "Why?" I looked at Ayumi. "Cause you were flirting with him," Ayumi started running. I was glued to my spot, "What?" I mouthed. O shit! I think I just got tackled.

* * *

Well. this one is about football.. unfortunately uh warriors did not win... georgia did.. okay show of hands.. who lives in georia. Man you guys got fast football players! but uh warriors still rule! Pleeze review, no flames and tanx fo' reading bradahs! 


End file.
